Role
Vagabond Every newly created character starts as a vagabond; a character that has yet to join a clan. Despite the emphasis and focus on the clans in 9Dragons, players can avoid joining a clan and remain a vagabond. However, vagabonds are far limited compared to a character who has joined a clan. One such significant limitation is what skills a vagabond can learn. Since the vagabond role was meant to serve as an introduction to the game, they are limited to learning only the basic attack and smashing skills for every weapon, in addition to the basic meditation and lightfoot skill. Previously, vagabonds were able to learn the basic sword and sabre skill of the Wu-Tang and Heavenly Demon clans respectively, as well as a few advanced skill tomes, but that is no longer possible. Once a player joins a clan and reaches Opening Chi 1, they are given a choice of four roles or classes within the clan. Warrior The warrior uses the clan's main weapon, and specializes in melee combat. Some of the advantages of being a warrior are the ability to inflict massive melee damage and the ability to withstand melee damage. Two of their main weaknesses however, are the inability to withstand Chi Kung damage, and the inability to heal. The warrior's penalty stat is Essence, taking 2 chi points to gain one Essence point. Role names and weapons Wu Tang: Blue Dragon (Sword) Shaolin: Luohan Monk (Polearm) The League of Beggars: Vanguard Beggar (Staff) Heavenly Demon: Blood Demon (Sabre) Sacred Flower: Mistress of War (Flying Wheel) The Brotherhood of Thieves: Warrior Bandit (Spear) Healer The healer uses the clan's secondary weapon and specializes in support. The healer has buffs that can boost all stats by a maximum of +31 at cheng 12(+36 for str/dex with 2nd role mastery) ro as well as heal wounds and HP and VE. They are often considered the best role for PvE use, as they can heal themselves and sustain heavy damage. They are also found to be the weakest role for PvP use. The strategist's penalty stat is Constitution, taking 2 Chi Points to gain one Constitution. Role names and weapons Wu Tang: Red Phoenix (Gloves) Shaolin: Diamond Monk (Gloves) The League of Beggars: Strategy Beggar (Gloves) Heavenly Demon: Phantom Demon (Gloves) Sacred Flower: Mistress of Heaven (Dagger) The Brotherhood of Thieves: Strategist Bandit (Axe) Nuker Nukers use bracers regardless of clan and specialize in Chi Kung attacks, similar to magic attacks from other games. They tend to be rather fragile due to having low defense, but they have shields that can absorb damage. They are considered to be the best class for PvP because they can inflict massive damage from a distance. The artist's penalty stat is Strength, taking 2 chi points to gain one strength point. Role names Wu Tang: Black Tortoise Shaolin: Exorcist Monk The League of Beggars: Dragon Beggar Heavenly Demon: Storm Demon Sacred Flower: Mistress of Spirit The Brotherhood of Thieves: Armored Bandit Hybrid Hybrids use the clan's secondary weapon, and does not specialize at any one aspect. They are well rounded, and can be adapted for melee and Chi Kung warfare, and they have the ability to buff and heal. They are very well suited for PvE due to their heal skills, but can also be quite deadly in PvP due to the "paranuke", a skill that may paralyze their opponent and inflict bleed status. The hybrid's penalty stat is Wisdom, taking 2 chi points to gain one wisdom point. Role names and weapons Wu Tang: White Tiger (Gloves) Shaolin: Deva Monk (Gloves) The League of Beggars: Spirit Beggar (Gloves) Heavenly Demon: Fire Demon (Gloves) Sacred Flower: Mistress of Cloud (Daggers) The Brotherhood of Thieves: Taishan Bandit (Axes) Category:Incomplete